Kita yang Terikat (Benang Merah) Takdir
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: AoKise; — Di festival musim panas pertamanya di desa sang nenek, Aomine kembali berjumpa dengan orang yang ada di ujung benang merah takdirnya. AoKise Week #6: Festival


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlah** **kata**: 1.886 kata

**Summary**: Di festival musim panas pertamanya di desa sang nenek, Aomine kembali berjumpa dengan orang yang ada di ujung benang merah takdirnya.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. AU. Minor BL. Shota!AoKise. Fluff.

**Note**: Entri untuk AoKise Week hari keenam dengan prompt: Festival

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © DaGooN [Pixiv ID: 2354688]. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Kita yang Terikat (Benang Merah) Takdir**

* * *

Aomine Daiki kecil melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ini kali pertamanya menghadiri festival musim panas di desa neneknya. Hal pertama yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah banyak orang yang datang. Sebenarnya bukan berarti ia takut atau cemas. Sejak kecil, Aomine adalah anak yang hiperaktif, dan itu membuatnya menumbuhkan jiwa petualang dan petarung.

Ibu Aomine memegangi tangan putra tunggalnya sementara sang jagoan kecil melihat sekeliling. Wanita itu tidak begitu khawatir dengan anaknya. Ia sangat tahu Daiki. Dia akan selalu pulang dengan keadaan utuh. Putranya itu sudah pernah lari dari genggamannya beberapa kali, dan membuktikan bahwa kekhawatirannya sia-sia.

"_Kaa-san_, aku mau itu," pinta Aomine kecil seraya menunjuk sebuah stan kecil penjual topeng.

Ibu Aomine tersenyum. "Baiklah, kita ke sana," tanggapnya. Aomine langsung berlari dengan semangat. Ia mencari-cari topeng yang disukainya sebelum memutuskan untuk mengambil topeng Ultraman.

"Ini berapa?" tanya sang ibu pada penjualnya. Sementara ibunya bertransaksi, Aomine mengenakan topeng itu dan tersenyum lebar. Pikiran anak-anaknya langsung membuat skenario di mana ada seseorang yang butuh bantuan dan ia adalah pahlawan super yang akan menolong.

Ketika ibu Aomine selesai membayar, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mengangkatnya sambil tetap mengawasi putranya.

"Daiki," panggil sang ibu, "_Kaa-san_ ada urusan dengan nenekmu. Kau mau ikut pulang sebentar atau tetap di sini?"

"Aku mau di sini! _Kaa-san_ pergi saja. Nanti aku pulang, kok," jawab Aomine.

Ibu Aomine tersenyum. Ia berlutut untuk menyesuaikan tingginya dengan sang anak. Wanita itu memberikan dompet kecil ke tangan Aomine dan menepuk kepalanya. "Ini, uang untuk kau jajan. Nanti kita bertemu di jalanan sungai dekat rumah nenek saat festival kembang api, ya. Ingat, jangan mau diajak orang asing. Kalau ada yang berani mengapa-apakanmu, pukul saja keras-keras, lalu teriak atau lari," nasihatnya.

Aomine mengangguk-angguk. Ibunya tersenyum sebelum mencium dahi sang putra dan pergi. Aomine mengawasi ibunya meninggalkannya sebelum berlari pergi untuk menyusuri jalanan festival. Baginya, semua hal ini baru dan itu menarik.

Yang pertama Aomine kunjungi adalah kedai _takoyaki_ dan memesan porsi isi delapan. Bocah sepuluh tahun itu sedikit lapar. Untunglah ibunya memberinya uang yang cukup banyak.

Sambil memakan _takoyaki_-nya, Aomine menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Ia mencari apapun yang menarik. Tatapannya tertumbuk pada stan memancing ikan mas. Senyum anak itu melebar. Ia tanpa ragu berlari ke sana dan mencoba peruntungannya.

"Halo, Daiki. Mau main?" tanya sang pemilik stan.

Aomine mendongak untuk melihat orangnya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan melambai. "Oh, halo, Paman Akihito! Iya, aku mau main," ujarnya dengan bersemangat.

Akihito Shouichi, tetangga dekat dari nenek Aomine, menyerahkan sebuah pancingan pada Aomine. Bocah itu menyerahkan uang seratus yen. Tatapannya berfokus pada ikan mas yang berenang ke sana kemari. Setelah menemukan satu ikan mas yang menjadi target, ia menyerang. Karena cepatnya, si ikan tidak dapat banyak melawan. Aomine dengan cepat memasukannya ke ember. Sayangnya, membran tipis pancingannya robek.

"Wah, wah, kau memang hebat, Daiki. Mau coba lagi?" tawar Akihito.

"Oke!" seru Aomine. Ia menyerahkan lagi seratus yen dan diserahi pancingan lain yang masih baru.

Aomine mengincar sebuah ikan mas yang lincah. Ia berkonsentrasi untuk memberikan serangan kejutan yang efektif di saat yang tepat. Ketika saat itu tiba, Aomine segera menyambar si ikan malang. Ikan itu pun masuk ke ember, menemani ikan pertama.

Kali ini, membran pancingannya tidak robek. Karena tidak robek, Aomine masih diperbolehkan bermain menggunakan pancingan yang sama tanpa membayar. Ia menangkap beberapa ikan lagi. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Aomine menjadi tontonan orang-orang.

"Wah, anak itu hebat. Aku saja tidak bisa sehebat itu."

"Itu banyak sekali ikan yang ditangkap! Dia yang menangkap semuanya?

"Dia hebat. Anaknya siapa, ya? Aku tidak pernah lihat di desa ini."

Akihito hanya tersenyum mendengar kasak-kusuk orang-orang yang datang ke stannya. Beberapa ada yang ikut mencoba dengan harapan mengalahkan Aomine. Aomine lumayan juga untuk mengiklankan stan memancingnya itu.

"Haha, kau memang hebat, Daiki. Bisa-bisa aku bangkrut kalau begini," puji Akihito seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Aomine. Bocah berambut biru tua itu hanya tertawa bangga.

Aomine baru menangkap ikan kedelapannya saat ia menyadari tengah diperhatikan seseorang. Ia menengok ke kiri dan nyaris berteriak saat melihat wajah seorang anak lain yang mungkin seumurannya berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri.

"Aaah, tadi itu hebat sekali! Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" seru anak itu dengan mata yang bersinar oleh kekaguman.

Wajah Aomine bersemu merah. Ia senang karena dipuji seperti itu. Akan tetapi, ia senang terutama karena anak di hadapannya itu cantik sekali. Ia mengenakan yukata berwarna biru muda dengan corak floral merah muda keunguan. Obinya berwarna biru tua. Semua itu kontras namun begitu indah berpadu dengan rambut dan matanya yang berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Ya-yah, aku hanya melakukannya saja," jawab Aomine tanpa dapat menahan nada bangga dalam perkataannya.

"Kereen! Bisakah kauajari aku?" tanya si pirang lagi. Antusiasmenya lebih besar lagi dari sebelumnya.

Aomine menggaruk kepala dengan salah tingkah. "B-baiklah. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Anak bersurai pirang itu tersenyum manis. Ia memberikan uang seratus yen pada Akihito dan menerima pancingan. Ia lalu memusatkan perhatian pada Aomine yang sedang mencoba memancing ikan mas lain.

"Jadi, kau fokus pada targetmu. Ikuti pergerakannya, dan cari saat yang tepat untuk menyerang. Saat itu, langsung pancing! Begitu," jelas Aomine. Ia memeragakannya dan berhasil memancing satu lagi ikan mas.

Si bocah pirang mengangguk-angguk. Ia lalu mencoba. Iris keemasannya berfokus pada satu target yang tengah berenang dengan tenang. "Saat yang tepat, lalu … serang!" serunya. Ia menyerang dengan gerakan yang sama dengan Aomine dan mendapatkan ikan mas yang diinginkannya.

Orang-orang di stan lagi-lagi terkagum-kagum, termasuk Akihito juga.

"Ada lagi anak ajaib."

"Ya ampun, anak zaman sekarang kemampuannya mengerikan!"

Giliran Aomine yang takjub. "Wow, tadi itu … keren sekali. Kau baru saja _meniruku_?" tanyanya.

Pipi si pirang bersemburat rona merah muda karena dipuji seperti itu. "Yah, aku mudah meniru sesuatu jika aku melihatnya," jawabnya dengan malu-malu.

"Tadi itu keren sekali!" Aomine berseru dengan bersemangat. Wajahnya bercahaya oleh antusiasme, sebagaimana teman barunya juga.

Keduanya bermain hingga akhirnya Aomine bosan. Ia mengajak teman barunya tersebut berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat festival. Si pirang setuju. Akihito memberi mereka masing-masing dua ikan mas dalam kantong plastik. Aomine melambai pada pria itu sebelum berjalan bersisian dengan sang anak pirang.

Aomine tidak mengira temannya itu pemalu. Saat tidak terjadi pembicaraan apa-apa, ia memutuskan untuk berinisiatif membukanya. "Omong-omong, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Aomine Daiki. Kau?"

Si pirang menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Aomine seraya menjawab, "Aku Kise Ryouta. Salam kenal, ya."

"Kise Ryouta?" Aomine mengerutkan kening. "Namamu seperti nama laki-laki."

"Eh?" Kise tersenyum kikuk. "Aku 'kan memang laki-laki."

"Hah!?" seru Aomine kaget. Ia menoleh dengan cepat dan meneliti setiap sisi wajah Kise. Hal itu membuat wajah si pirang merona.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau laki-laki? Tapi kau cantik sekali. Dan kau memakai yukata," ujar Aomine.

"A-aku benar-benar laki-laki, kok. _Nee-chan_ dan _Nee-san_ memaksaku pakai yukata, makanya…," jawab Kise pelan.

Aomine mengangguk. "Kalau diperhatikan kau memang sedikit kelihatan laki-lakinya, sih," gumamnya.

Kise hanya diam sambil berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya. Aomine melihatnya dan menganggap bahwa anak itu terlalu manis untuk seorang laki-laki.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan topik ini lagi. Aku mau beli permen kapas. Mau ikut, Dai-_chan_?" tanya Kise seraya tersenyum lebar. Ia menunjuk kios permen kapas di sebelah kanan mereka.

"Oh, oke—tunggu! Apa itu 'Dai-_chan'_?" Aomine balas bertanya.

Kise menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri. "Apa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu begitu?" ucap si pirang dengan polos.

Aomine harus menutup wajah karena, astaga, Kise benar-benar imut! Mungkin anak itu tidak sadar, tetapi memang benar dia sangat manis. Aomine tidak dapat mengatakan tidak pada wajah malaikat seperti itu.

"T-tidak apa-apa," jawab Aomine dengan suara kecil.

Sayangnya, Kise mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, ayo, Dai-_chan_!" serunya seraya menarik tangan Aomine.

"Oi, tunggu, R-Ryou!" sahut Aomine. Wajahnya terasa panas melihat tangannya digenggam oleh bocah berambut pirang itu. Ia hanya berharap semoga saja tidak ada yang melihatnya seperti ini.

Sepanjang malam, Aomine dan Kise bermain bersama. Aomine benar-benar menikmati waktunya bersama si pirang. Kise membuktikan bahwa ia adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Mereka makan apel karamel bersama, bermain lempar batu ke sungai, menyalakan kembang api kecil, dan lain-lain.

Kise menceritakan soal keluarganya sedikit saat mereka bermain kembang api. Ia memiliki dua orang kakak wanita yang sudah remaja dan sering berbuat macam-macam padanya demi memuaskan _fetish_ aneh mereka. Aomine hanya tertawa, membuat Kise mengerucutkan bibir.

Saat ditanya, Aomine juga menceritakan tentang dirinya. Ia datang dari Tokyo untuk berlibur di rumah sang nenek. Ia sudah beberapa kali berlibur di sini, namun baru pertama kali menghadiri festival di sini.

Ketika malam sudah larut, ada pengumuman bahwa pertunjukan kembang api akan segera dimulai. Mata Kise langsung berbinar-binar. Ia mengajak Aomine pergi ke tempat favoritnya untuk menyaksikan kembang api.

"Ayo, Dai-_chan_! Kita tidak boleh ketinggalan! Festival kembang api itu sangat indah, kau pasti suka," seru Kise seraya tersenyum lebar.

Aomine hanya tersenyum kembali sebagai jawaban. Ia berlari berdampingan dengan Kise hingga mereka tiba di sebuah bukit kecil dekat sungai. Ada sebatang pohon sakura tua yang berdiri tegap di sana. Aomine dan Kise duduk bersandar sambil menunggu kembang api diledakkan di langit malam.

Suara ledakan mengawali pertunjukan kembang api. Tak lama, langit yang kelam dipenuhi oleh gebyar kembang api. Bentuknya dan warnanya bermacam-macam. Sinarnya jatuh di tempat Aomine dan Kise duduk.

Entah angin dari mana, Aomine memberanikan diri menyentuh tangan Kise. Si pirang tersentak karena kaget, namun ia tidak menolak. Malah, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu anak bermata nilakandi tersebut dan memejamkan mata. Hal ini memberi keberanian bagi Aomine untuk menautkan jari-jemarinya dengan milik Kise.

Bukit desa yang sepi, festival kembang api dan suasana romantis di antara kedua anak ini amatlah klise. Andaikan ada salah satu yang menyatakan cinta—

"Ryouta, sebenarnya … aku suka kau."

Ah, akhirnya benar terjadi.

Aomine mengira Kise akan kaget dan menjauh darinya. Akan tetapi bukan itu yang si pirang lakukan. Ia tetap bersandar pada Aomine. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai.

"Aku juga, kok, Dai-_chan_," lirih Kise dengan tenang. Aomine melihatnya dan anak berambut pirang itu tersenyum hangat.

"Kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku menciummu?" tanya Aomine blak-blakan. Jika dipikirkan, hebat juga apa yang dipikirkan seorang anak usia sepuluh tahun zaman sekarang.

Kali ini Kise menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus pada Aomine. Sepasang ris keemasan bertemu dua manik nilakandi kelam. Rona merah merambat di pipi porselen Kise. Ia menunduk sedikit sebelum mengangguk dengan amat samar.

Aomine mendekati wajah Kise dengan perlahan. Kise memejamkan mata erat-erat. Aomine mengukir pemandangan wajah merona Kise sebelum memejamkan matanya juga dan membiarkan insting mengambil alih. Bibirnya perlahan bertemu dengan bibir Kise. Rasanya lembap, lembut dan semanis apel karamel.

Saat Aomine mundur, ia menatap Kise lamat-lamat. Bocah berambut pirang itu terlihat begitu malu-malu. Aomine tertawa karenanya. Kise baru akan memprotes saat keduanya mendengar sebuah suara.

"Ryou-_chan_! Kau di sini lagi, 'kan? Ayo pulang! _Kaa-san_ mencarimu!" panggil Ryouko, kakak tertua Kise.

Kise menoleh pada Aomine dengan cepat. Ia tersenyum sebelum berkata, "Maaf, Dai-_chan_. Aku pergi dulu. Tapi aku janji, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Baiklah, dah."

Jari-jemari lentik Kise perlahan terlepas dari genggaman Aomine saat anak itu berlari menuju kakaknya. Aomine masih memperhatikan kepergian Kise dengan satu pikiran di benaknya.

"Apa … aku sebenarnya pernah bertemu dia, ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Perkataan Kise entah bagaimana memicu sebuah kenangan di masa lalunya. Aomine sendiri tidak begitu ingat. Memori itu begitu samar dan putus-putus karena terjadi saat ia masih kecil. Akan tetapi, ia tidak dapat melupakan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang sama yang diucapkan Kise.

_Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi._

Mungkin ini adalah cara takdir memberitahukan permainannya. Lagipula, semua orang juga mengatakannya: dua orang yang terikat benang merah takdir pasti akan saling bertemu kembali, walau bagaimanapun juga.

Aomine dan Kise pastilah yang terikat benang merah takdir itu.

* * *

**[Day 6: Festival]**

**—The End.**

_#9: Two people who are tied by the red string of fate are bound to be together, right?_

* * *

**A/N**:

Hai~ Shana di sini~ Duh, akhirnya hari keenam. Besok hari terakhir AoKise Week ya. /manly tears

Ini udah hari ke berapa saya begadang ya? /abaikan Tapi seriusan, AoKise Week bener-bener mengilhami saya buat begadang. Yah, ada baiknya sih. Contohnya, saya sampe nge-ship dua orang penyiar cowok di radio lokal yang selalu saya dengerin tiap malem— /NISTA Kok saya berasa voice-fetish ini hahahah _(:3

Btw, saya baru nyadar betapa perv-nya Aomine bahkan dari bocah. Nak, tontonanmu apa sih sampe udah main cium-cium cowok lain di umur segitu? /KAMU YANG BIKIN SHAN/ /JANGAN PURA-PURA INOSEN/

Oke, cukup curhatnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Ayo, besok hari terakhir AoKise Week, lho! Tunjukkan semangatmu! Tunjukkan biru tua dan kuningmu! /absurd

Oke, serius, sekarang cukup rambling-an gajenya. Would you be kind enough to give me lovely feedbacks, please? Favs and reviews are always greatly appreciated~ See you in the next prompt!

**061214 2246 —Shana Nakazawa**


End file.
